


Solo

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (mostly), Female Solo, Gags, Other, Rescue, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bridge between Dragon's Den and Soldiering On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

Kyouko Kirigiri tugged against the ropes feebly. She had already been here for an hour, and was beginning to feel faint from the constant vibrations pounding against her clit. The area between her legs was incredibly hot, caused in part by the vibrator overheating. The camera had been steadily recording the entire event, Kirigiri knew, and her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she recalled the numerous orgasms that had slowly made their way out of her body. All this added up to a very sore, very hot, very exhausted young lady completely trapped in Celestia’s bathroom until the latter returned to free her. _‘Where on Earth could she have gone.’_ Kirigiri’s normally keen mind wondered dully as the motor continued grinding against her, causing her hands to clench involuntarily, and a few more beads of sweat to drip down her face. _‘Got to...make it until she gets back...without fainting.’_ She squirmed again, trying to find a comfortable seat for her bare ass on the cold floor of the bathroom, but to no avail. Her head smashed back against the wall behind her in frustration, and she began to tug on the ropes holding her hands above her head again, but it was in vain.

The next however-long it was swam past Kirigiri in a haze of cold floors, broken orgasms and hoarse screaming through a gag, until she heard a noise in the room next to her. Apparently Celestia had returned, and Kirigiri finally slumped down against the floor. _‘Well...I made it. Now for whatever else her twisted mind can think of.’_ The handle to the bathroom Kirigiri was currently bound up in rattled for a second or two, before opening, revealing a pair of twin pink pigtails and a pair of bright, blue eyes staring at her. “Oh my God, Kyouko? Sweetheart, are you okay?” Kirigiri couldn’t help but laugh internally. _‘Junko Enoshima...I don’t know whether I’m happy to see you or not.’_ Enoshima worked frantically to untie the knots holding Kirigiri’s hands above her head, and eventually they fell to the floor between her legs, where Kirigiri finally managed to pull out the vibrator buzzing away inside her. Enoshima then moved over to her legs, and began to remove the ropes binding them as well. Kirigiri meanwhile removed the bullet vibrator Celestia had slipped in solely to torment her, before moving her hands up to her mouth and taking out her gag at long last. “Enoshima, we need to get out of here. I don’t know when Celestia’s going to return.” she gasped out through deep, exhausted breaths. Junko nodded and tossed Kirigiri’s clothes to her, before looking around the room and grabbing the camera that had been within her line of sight. “This is...all your fault, you know Enoshima. We could have just...left her alone.” Enoshima nodded, grabbing the camera and slipping it into her bag. “I know Kyouko, I’m sorry. Now less talking and more getting dressed, then we can get out of here and talk more.” With that, she slipped into the main room and began to look around while she waited for Kirigiri.

Kyouko slipped her clothes on in silent, disregarding underwear as she did so. _‘Need to get out of here, and I can put those back on later. Only hope we don’t run into Ishimaru.’_ Once she was dressed, she quickly began to scout around Celestia’s bathroom, looking for any extra hidden cameras. However, it was at this point that Enoshima stuck her head through the door and hissed at her. “Kyouko, we don’t have time for this. Come on, you said she could be back at any second.” Kirigiri stepped forward shakily, still looking around the room. “Enoshima, Celestia probably has a second camera. I have to find it before we can go.” Junko simply stepped forwards and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her out. “Kyouko, there’s no point in finding that camera if Celestia traps both of us in here.” _‘That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one being recorded on the camera’_ Kirigiri thought bitterly as she was escorted from Celestia’s room, but she did not say it out loud, because easy or not, Junko’s logic was surprisingly sound. _‘She’s sharper under fire than I gave her credit for. Must run in the family.’_

The pair remained silent until they reached Junko’s room, which she unlocked with a flourish, throwing the door open to an empty room. “We’re baaaa-huh. Where are they? Muku and Makoto should be in here.” She walked in and looked around the room in confusion, even checking the bathroom. “They’re not here Kyouko. Do you think something happened to them.” Junko sat down in the desk chair as Kirigiri slipped in, closing the door behind her. “Man, I find you only to lose my sister,” she began, playing with her hair forlornly, “ this truly is terrible. And what happened to you as well. Sorry Kyouko. I probably should have thought it through before rushing after her like that.” She looked down at her feet and sighed, her voice taking on a very gloomy tone. Kyouko slipped on her underwear, neglecting the bra because effort and sat down over on the bed. “Enoshima, we don’t know if something happened to them. Indeed, given the state of the room we can assume that they were here until fairly recently. They likely just went out for some air.” Kirigiri and Junko took stock of the equipment in the room, like the duct tape, the condom wrapper on the side-table and the piercing gun on the floor. Enoshima picked the gun up and began to pace back and forth. “I don’t even know where she got this from. I used to have one, she tried to pierce my ears with it once, but I didn’t let her, ‘cos I didn’t want a hopeless amateur like her touching me. I hope she’s okay though.”

Kirigiri sat patiently, waiting for Enoshima to calm down before speaking. “Enoshima, your sister will be fine. She can take care of herself and Naegi better than-” she was cut off here by the sound of the door opening, and it opened to reveal Mukuro and Naegi, arms full of bars of chocolate and some bottled water. Enoshima whirled to face her sister at this point and stared at her. “Muku, where did you guys run off to? I was worried about you? And why is Makoto shirtless? And is that-Mukuro, did you pierce his nipples?” Mukuro’s response was very slow and measured in contrast to her sisters wild, freeform questions. “We went to go grab something to eat from the dining hall. Makoto went shirtless because-” _‘Makoto, huh.’_ Kirigiri thought as Ikusaba continued. _‘Interesting, and worth noting.’_ She motioned for Naegi to pass her one of the water bottles, and he did so, asking her if she was okay. Enoshima leant her head to one side and looked at Kirigiri, who was now drinking from the water bottle slowly, rehydrating her body. “Kirigiri? She should be fine. She’s strong. Celestia got the jump on her and apparently things ended with Kirigiri being fucked over Celestia’s desk.” Naegi and Ikusaba both went over to her and asked if she was okay. “I’ll live. Celestia was apparently expecting me. I assume your sister will fill you in on all the details when I’m gone.”

Junko shook her head as she sat back down in the chair, idly twirling the piercing gun. “Kyouko, what happened is your business. You wanna tell them what happened, it’s up to you. More importantly though, I gotta question for Muku.” She turned to her sister, a glint in her eye, before grabbing her sister in a tight hug and holding her head underneath Enoshima’s arm, dropping the gun to the floor once more. “Did you actually pierce Makoto’s nipples while I was gone? Sis, that is fuckin’ metal. Hey Makoto, get over here and let me have a look.” Naegi obeyed meekly, trying to avoid Junko’s gaze as he noticed the state they had left her room in. “Oh man Makoto, these are goddamn awesome. I cannot believe I didn’t think of these.” Enoshima grabbed one of the studs now pulling him down to face her, causing a yelp of pain from him. Enoshima turned and congratulated her sister for this idea, before turning over to Kirigiri. “We still need to plan how to get back at Celestia.” Kirigiri nodded and leant over. “The first thing we need to do Enoshima, is make sure she doesn’t have any further ways of blackmailing me. How did you get into her room in the first place?” Enoshima held up a key with a small teddy bear on the end and smiled wickedly. “Master key. Swiped a copy from your daddy and had Muku copy it for me. With this, we can get into any room in the school.” Kirigiri nodded, her mind beginning to speed up properly after her rough evening. _‘This key is our greatest asset. We need to make sure no-one loses it.’_ “Enoshima, do you think you can make extra copies, just in case?”

Enoshima’s answer was interrupted by Naegi calling from the door. “Hey, uh-guys. A letter arrived for Kirigiri." _‘Oh no.’_ Kirigiri walked over to Naegi and plucked the envelope from his hand, opening it. Inside were a handful of photos of Kirigiri tied down on Celestia’s desk. But it was not that which made Kirigiri freeze up. It was the fact that in every one of the three pictures, she didn’t have her gloves on. _‘Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit.’_ Kirigiri’s lips thinned swiftly and she glazed over, staring at the photos, before slipping them into one of her pockets. She passed over the accompanying note to the other three and clenched her fists. “I think we may have to rethink our plans.” Kirigiri walked over to the door, opening it, and turning to have one last word before leaving. “Plan your revenge all you want, but it would be best if I remain in the dark about it. I cannot give information I do not have.” Seeing Naegi’s mouth open, she held up a hand to silence him. “Naegi, it will be fine. I am not going to leave everything to you guys. I shall make my own plans. Celestia will be expecting it.” With this, she exited, the door shutting behind her, a little louder than was normal for Kirigiri. _'I would hate to disappoint her, huh? I think I would. Celestia Ludenburg, your ass is mine.’_ Kirigiri strode back to her room, unlocking the door and shutting it behind her, where she sat down and began to plan her next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was short. Sorry about that. It's more of a mini-story than anything else I've done, which is why it got uploaded alongside something else.


End file.
